


Long Ago And Far Away

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff and Angst, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: "Is my face really that interesting?"





	Long Ago And Far Away

It was odd to be back.

The Monastery was nothing more than ruins now, so different from the imposing fortress it had been before the war, before life had become so dark and difficult. He was no longer that carefree teen that he’d been when he joined the Golden Deer House. War had a way of hardening you, forcing you to grow up in ways that you never expected lest you loose those you cared about. 

Of course, he’d already lost the one person he cared about five years ago. Without their beloved professor, the Golden Deer had fallen apart, each scattering to the winds, treading their own path in the wake of the war. 

Weeks before it happened, she’d invited him to tea. It had seem so silly to him at the time--meeting her in the garden, drinking tiny sips of honeyed green tea and munching on delicate finger sandwiches. It showed him a different side of her, one far removed from her tactical prowess on the battlefield. In the garden that day, they were simply two people sharing a meal.

She’d stared at him that day, her piercing eyes seemingly mapping out every inch of his face. He’d blushed and stuttered, “Is my face really that interesting?” 

She’d simply smiled, as bright and radiant as the sun. 

He should’ve told her then that he’d loved her. He had thought about it so many times. He’d seen Sylvain with his flowery words of love and he’d secretly practice them on his own, in the privacy of his own room. 

Claude smirked, huffing out a laugh. He’d been so naive then, such a fool. 

That moment in the tea garden had been five years ago. The garden itself was no more, just dead grass surrounded by rubble. As for her . . . 

Well, she was gone too, wasn’t she? 

Still, he wondered why he was here. As the leader of the Alliance he had more pressing matters to deal with, yet he’d set out for the monastery without a second thought. 

_It’s a promise. _

They all should be here--Golden Deer, Blue Lions, and Crimson Eagles. They should be laughing together, reminiscing about hard homework assignments and classroom shenanigans. It was funny how five years felt like a different lifetime ago. 

He needed to go. He couldn’t afford to be away from his troops. 

Still, he just needed a moment more. 

“I love you.” 

He whispered the words that he’d been unable to say five years ago and hoped that wherever she was, she would hear them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've joined Tumblr! Please feel free to send me requests there. You can find me as centerofthegalaxywrites.


End file.
